One Adventure at a Time
by Saja
Summary: Let's see... It's about Tasuki, Chichiri, and me.... and what a regular (exciting) day we had. I hope you people like it! R- for language and whatnot =^-^=


Yet again, another fic I wrote after having a delightful daydream in Chemistry class. I   
don't know what it is, but I get my best inspirations from that class. Could be all the   
chemical floating around the room, or it could be the fact that it is such a boring class.   
Who knows, but this is a sequel to His World, but Chichiri's in it too. It's kind of an   
after story adventure.   
  
The Adventure Continues….   
  
"Tasuki!" Sara shoved him off the bed. "Oi! What the fuck did you do that   
for!?" Tasuki yelled while rubbing his rear. "Come on. It's time to get up. You   
promised that we could go into town today!" "Ok, alright already, I'm getting up."   
Tasuki lifted himself off the floor and the two of them went to get something to eat.   
After breakfast Sara and Tasuki returned to their room, and prepared for their trip   
to the village. "DAAAAAAA!" Came the cry of a very cheerful and very SD monk, as   
he appeared out of thin air, and landed on top of Tasuki. "Grrrrrrrrrrr…. Chichiri! Get   
off of me!" "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in like that no da." Sara broke up the two,   
"Hey Chichiri! You coming with us? That would be soooo cool, come on." "I don't   
know…… well…. Ok no da! It should be fun."   
Tasuki was busying himself in the corner, mumbling, while Sara jumped on   
Chichiri's back. "Weeeeeeeeee, come on you slowpoke, let's go!" "Come on Tasuki no   
da, or we'll leave without you." "Yeah yeah, I'm coming."   
The three walked out of the bandit hideout, and traveled down the mountain to a   
nearby town.   
"I can't wait to get there." Tasuki said, "I'm anxious to see what kind of sake they   
have at the bars there." "Tasuki…" Sara cried, "Don't get too drunk, 'cause I don't feel   
like dragging your sorry ass back up the mountain." "Neither do I no da." "HEY! I can   
stomach alcohol! I'm not a little kid." Sara rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, whatever you   
say fang-boy."   
After a little more arguing, and a lot more walking, the group finally got to the   
edge of town. Buildings and houses lined the very busy street. "Yes! A bar!" Tasuki   
yelled, and ran across the street to the nearby tavern. Sara and Chichiri sighed. "Hey,   
Chichiri, you go after him, and I'll meet you guys back here in a little while. 'Kay?"   
"Ok, see you later no da."   
After a while of window-shopping and browsing random shops and stands, Sara   
was getting a little bored. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone frantically run   
into an alley. Being the curious girl she was, she crept closer to investigate. AS her head   
peeked around the corner and into the alley, two hands shot out at her and grabbed her,   
covering her mouth, and holding her tightly so she was unable to move. She tried to yell   
out, but all that was heard was a muffled little scream.   
  
*Meanwhile*   
"Tasuki no da…." Chichiri sweat-dropped as Tasuki literally inhaled the alcohol   
in front of him. "Don worree Chiri, I'm okay, I've onlee jus started." Tasuki slurred   
blearily. "Come on no da. We have to leave. We were supposed to meet Sara over a   
half hour ago no da!" Chichiri grabbed the protesting Tasuki by the back of his shirt, and   
started dragging him into the street. "Alright already! Let go of me."   
After what seemed like an eternity of searching and waiting, the two men were   
starting to get worried, very worried about their companion. "Where is she? This is   
getting fucking ridiculous." "I don't know. She was supposed to meet us hours ago.   
This is starting to worry me no da." "Well……. maybe she went back to the hideout. I   
know you don't like to use your magic, but can you transport us there, so we can find   
out." "Ok. Step into my kasa, and let's go no da." They were quickly teleported back to   
the bandit's hideout. They were about to start searching for her when, "Genrou!   
Chichiri! Come here quick. Ya got to see this!" yelled Kouji from down the hall. Both   
Tasuki and Chichiri ran to see what was so important. In Kouji's hand was a letter. It   
read:   
  
We have the girl, and we know she means a lot to you, so if you do what we want, she   
will be unharmed. We want you to bring 500 gold Ryo to the tree marked on the map   
drawn below. Don't try anything funny, or you'll never see the girl again.   
  
"What are we going to do no da?" "What can we do, but do what they want."   
"But Genrou……" "I said we gotta do whatever the hell they want!!!! They'll hurt her if   
we don't." Tasuki choked at the thought. "I know Tasuki, and I feel the same way you   
do. We all do, but where are we gonna get 500 gold Ryo no da?!" "I don't know, but   
we'll think of something. I promise I will save her, no matter what!"   
  
*Elsewhere*   
"LET GO OF ME YOU BIG JERK!" Sara yelled, "I SAID… mmmgghh…" It   
seemed to happen, that Sara had been taken hostage, and was now being carried off into   
the mountains, in the grips of a very large, very scary man. She had been blindfolded,   
her hands bound behind her back, and her feet tied together. Now, her attempts to   
struggle and scream were really getting on the big guy's nerves, so he decided that it was   
time to give her a gag. He just had to stop her incessant screaming and yelling, and just   
make her shut up!   
Finally, Sara heard the sounds of a walkway, and soon after, the sound of a door   
opening. Inside there were men waiting for her. "Hey boss, I got the girl, like you   
ordered." "And, we sent the letter to the Mt Leikaku bandits." "It won't be long now,   
before we're rolling in money!" Sara heard several men rejoice at the thought of money.   
"Bring the girl to men." Came the gruff sounding call from the man that Sara presumed   
to be the boss. She struggled, as she was abruptly carried off, and plopped down in front   
of the boss. "So….. let's see what we got here." The blindfold was removed from Sara's   
face, and now she was able to see her captors. She stared at the boss with angry and   
scornful eyes. He chuckled at the amusing sight before him. Sara fought with the gag,   
trying to get out something. "Oh, I think the little girl has something to say." He slowly   
removed her gag. "LET ME GO YOU BIG JERK! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO   
YOU'RE DEALING WITH. WHEN MY FRIENDS FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID,   
THEY'RE GONNA GET……" *Smack* Sara was hit harshly across the face, drawing a   
thin line of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Now that's better." The boss cackled.   
"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your trap shut." Sara cringed at   
those words. The next thing she knew was she was lifted up again. "Boss, I'll go put her   
in the other room."   
The man carried her down a hall, and into one of the nearby rooms. There, she   
was dropped onto a bed. Realizing just where she was, she started panicking a little.   
Alone…. in a room with a disgusting man….. on a bed… "Don't get the wrong idea kid.   
I won't hurt you. I'm just in this for the money, and nothing more." Sara sighed with   
relief, and relaxed onto the bed. She got a little too comfortable, and fell asleep.   
  
*Back at the bandit's hideout*   
"Attention everyone," Kouji addressed the other bandits, "We've come up with a   
plan to rescue the girl. Chichiri with locate her chi, and find out her location. Then,   
we'll storm their hideout, and give them what the deserve for messing with the Mt.   
Leikaku bandits!" "YEAH!" came the cheer from the crowd of bandits. "We'll start   
tomorrow, bright and early, so be prepared!"   
After all the others had retired for the night, Tasuki and Chichiri discussed the   
plan for the next day. "Ok, I think I can sense her no da……. she's……. she's…..   
THERE! She's on the other side of the mountain no da!" "Great Chichiri! Tomorrow   
we'll give those bastard hell. We'll teach them not to screw with us."   
  
As Sara awoke, a spine tingling, brain-numbing chill ran through her. 'Why do I   
get a bad feeling about this?' she thought, as she slowly opened her eyes. She screamed   
at the sight of four men looming over her, watching her, and grinning. "Finally awake   
girly? The boss wants to see you." "What does he want with me?" "You'll see." And,   
with that said, one of the men grabbed her bound hands, and dragged her out the door,   
and down the hall. She squinted as the now rising sun, shone through the windows,   
welcoming the new day. 'How long was I sleeping?' she pondered.   
As they entered the room where the boss was, Sara saw something orange out of   
the corner of her eye. "TASUKI!" It was Tasuki. He was out cold and it looked like he   
had been beat up pretty badly. "Looks like your friend here, tried to save you." The boss   
interrupted Sara's gasps. "But, my men were too much for him. Now the question is….   
What should we do with him? He didn't follow our instructions, and give us the money   
we requested, soooo…." "NO! Please don't hurt him!" Sara yelled, "Do anything you   
want, but just please, don't hurt him." "Now now, we weren't planning on doing   
anything to….. him." The way the boss said that last word, made Sara cringe.   
"S….ugh…Sara?" Sara's head whipped around to see Tasuki slowly coming back to   
consciousness. "Take these two into the other room, while we get ready here." 'Ready   
for what?' Sara thought, with the topic of fear lingering on it.   
After being dragged back into the room, Sara's butt was getting mighty soar.   
After the guards left, and closed the door behind them, Sara and Tasuki were left alone.   
"Tasuki! Are you all right? What happened?!" "I… I was ambushed. I left without the   
other guys, hoping I could rescue you myself, but… I was… wrong. I underestimated   
these guys, and before I could get my tessen out, they….. huh?" Tasuki trailed off, as   
Sara leaned her head on his shoulder, and nuzzled him softly. "Sara?" "Shhh….. It's ok   
now, at least we're together." Tasuki blushed a little.   
They sat there for a while, until the silence was abruptly broken, by a staggered,   
"Daaaa!" Chichiri landed in front of the two, and quickly checked the door to make sure   
that no one heard his rather loud entrance. "Chichiri!" Sara whispered. "Shhhh….   
Don't worry, I'll get you guys out of here no da." Chichiri quickly untied the two.   
Tasuki got up, grabbed his tessen from the other side of the room, and headed for the   
door, with a determined look on his face. "Tasuki! Stop no da." Chichiri reached out   
and grabbed Tasuki's shoulder, and made him turn around. "NO! I want to teach those   
guys a lesson for what they did to us, what they did to her…" He pointed at Sara. "Not   
now. We need a plan. You can't just storm in there and expect to win. They are very   
dangerous men! Now, come on no da!" Tasuki pouted a little, but he obliged to the   
monk's reasoning. Chichiri spread his kasa out on the floor, and all three of them were   
transported back to the Mt. Leikaku stronghold.   
"Oi, Genrou, Sara, you guys are alright. We were so worried after this block head   
ran off after you without thinking." Kouji greeted them, and smiled smugly at Tasuki.   
"Well, we're ok now… but, what are we gonna do about those guys? They are really   
mean and need to be stopped before they hurt other people." Sara stated. "Don't worry,   
we have a plan," Kouji said in a peculiar haunting tone. "And, what do you mean by   
that?!" she asked. "Nothing really, except that we have a good idea on how to deal with   
them." "Oh…… ok…." "Come on, you need to rest now." Tasuki grabbed Sara's arm,   
and started pulling her down the hall. "Ok, Chichiri, Kouji, I'll see you guys later."   
When Tasuki and Sara got back to their room, Sara went to search for something   
in the drawers, while Tasuki busied himself with removing his cloak. "Well, this was an   
exciting morning. Don't you think?" Sara smiled sweetly, as she produced a first-aid kit   
from the drawer. "I guess." Tasuki went and sat on the bed. Sara followed, and kneeled   
on the bed next to him, and opened up the box of bandages. "Sara… I….. I was so   
worried about you…." He turned his head, and looked down to see Sara wrapping his   
arm, where he had been cut a little. She stared up into his amber eyes, and he stared back   
into her sparkly blue gaze. "Don't worry, I here now…. With you." Sara leaned up   
against Tasuki's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, in a comforting embrace.   
"I'll never let you out of my sight again….." He held her a little tighter, and she   
snuggled into him a little more. *Knock Knock* "Hey! You guys want to get something   
to eat no da?" The two quickly separated, as the door swung open. "Ummm… sure   
Chichiri… we'll be there in a sec…." Tasuki stood up and stretched, while Sara closed   
her first-aid kit. "Ok, let's go….. I'm starved. I haven't eaten all day." Sara latched onto   
Tasuki's hand as they walked out the door, and the three of them walked down the hall….   
the adventure of lunch was about to begin.   
  
The End   
  
-At least I think that's the end….. unless peoples want me to write more….. I feel   
another story coming on…… heh heh =^-^=


End file.
